Weapons
General Each class has a specific primary that can be unlocked for all other classes by reaching level 50(?) with the class and a secondary that can be chosen from selection of three. On top of that, every class has a Repair Tool that can't be swapped out for something else. Primaries As said above, each class has a primary that is locked for them untill reaching level 50(?) when it bacomes aviable for every other class. Auto Rifle An automatic rifle with a high-capacity mag, solid firerate and good accuracy. It's also equipped with a holo-sight for first person aiming. Combat Shotgun This weapon is a pump-action shotgun with slow firerate, average spread and solid damage. Silenced SMG An SMG with a silencer on it. It's also equipped with a scope for all view perspectives. It has solid rate of fire and accuracy as well as good damage but it's mag size is low. Sub Machine Gun An unsilenced version of Recon's Silenced SMG. This weapon doesn't varry from it's silenced variant asside from firing sound. Auto Shotgun An automatic version of the Combat Shotgun. It has solid firerate, solid damage and good (as for this type of weapon) mag size. However it has a noticeable recoil when firing and has a bit larger spread. Sniper Rifle A Semi-Auto rifle equipped with a scope that can charge up the shots for more damage. This weapon is very powerful in the right hands as it has solid damage, prefect accuracy when scoped (and poor when unscoped), infinite range and a considerable time between shots. Not recomended for newbies. Burst Rifle A semi-automatic rifle that is rigged to fire 3 shot bursts. It has solid damage, firerate and very small delay between bursts. Carbine A Semi-Automatic rifle featuring a scope (weaker than the marksman rifle), a high fire rate and a 20 round mag capacity. It has a base damage of 20 compared to 56 for the magnum. The recoil is reduced by 80% if scoped. Ion Blade A light saber-like weapon. It's a melee weapon with a few special moves and one ranged attack. It can also deflect shots from drones in Harvest game mode. Secondaries These are the handguns used as secondary weapons. Pistol The pistol is a pretty classic weapon average damages, average firing speed and average ammo capacity. Auto-Pistol A variant of the pistol that fires in full-auto mode. Magnum An extremly powerful handgun with few ammo and a slow fire rate. Grenades Grenades Legendary augment causes it to explode with another grenade effect or the same, giving you 2 grenades in one throw, finding a good nade combination is an effective way to counter stronger enemies. Frag Grenade Explosive damages grenade, multi effective. EMP Grenade Electrical damages, super effective on Bones, ineffective on Dino. Regens harvester health. Heal Grenade Heal teamates in Range, sets ennemies on fire and heal the user even if not in range. X Grenade X does X with X and also Y.